custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Adjustment to Voting Center Requirements
Good day, members of the CBW Voting Collective. At present, the Featured Article spotlight is in a reasonable position, with the Staff Team (Usually myself, Invader, and Gonel) typically handling the updates within two weeks of the voting closing. After previous attempts to replace the Featured Trivia, outlaw self-nominations, and limit the Featured Quote to wiki content, I would like to pitch a few new updates of my own, having watched the system develop and adjust over recent months. Primarily, I suggest that all nominations for Featured Article, Featured Story, Featured User and of course Featured Image must have an image in the infobox. In the most recent voting period, three pages were nominated for Featured Article, none of which initially had an image, making them something of a sore thumb sticking out on the main page. Such was the extent of the eyesore, Invader39 even went out of his way to create a banner for the Dark Future page after it won. In the past, this has presented issues for the Staff when taking time to write up meaningful spotlights but then having to use the Noimage.jpg placeholder, which I think we can all agree looks fine on your standard article but not so professional on the main page. At present, Duran and Dark Elemental Energy are the only two pages to have made it to the Main Page without an image. While I am proud of the spotlights themselves, I personally take issue with how the spotlights look without images and I dread to think what would happen if two imageless pages won two different categories in the same month. Additionally, stemming from the recent vote to limit the Featured Quote to wiki content, I would like to extend this same principle to outlaw Featured Stories, Featured Images, and Featured Creations uploaded from external image-hosting websites, such as Brickshelf, Tumblr, Imgur, and Pinterest. As previously stated, the Main Page exists to showcase the best that CBW has to offer each month, which it cannot do if somebody posts a link to their latest post on MOCpages without bothering to create a page for their creation. Doing this feels like a cop-out to me personally and I would ideally like to see this practice come to an end. As such, I believe that all nominated content should have a basis on the wiki; be it a quote from a paragraph in a story or a creation from a MOC Blog. Moreover, all Featured Images must be used files actually appearing on a mainspace page. This is just common sense to me for obvious reasons, since it's hard to write an image spotlight without the context of it being on a page and, again, it encourages folk to actually make pages. As such, memes nominated for Featured Image will be disqualified on sight. Thank you for your time and I look forward to seeing these proposed changes discussed below. Voting Infobox Images Motion that all nominations must have an image that can be used in a featured spotlight or risk disqualification. For # #''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 19:11, December 5, 2017 (UTC) #Genius. #I know I am the only person in this situation, but I would be much happier with this provision if pages nominated under the Article category can include placeholder images approved by the admins. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]] #Ye # #- Pit #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG Against No External Hosting Motion to deny nominations linked from external file-sharing sites and to prioritize wiki content. For # #''[[User:ToaGonel|'''HA]][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 19:11, December 5, 2017 (UTC) #Brilliant. #Ye #A badly needed rule fix - #I mean, even if they'll just repost their content and upload to the wiki, it's still content. - Pit #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG Against Used Images Only Motion to outlaw unused images from being nominated. For # #Let's just take all the unused images and randomly slap them on the articles without any [[User:ToaGonel|'HA]][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 19:11, December 5, 2017 (UTC) #Fantastic. #Ye # Against Category:Matoran Council Chamber #A lot of great images previously featured had been created for the purpose of that spot. Outlawing unused images would bring a drought to the Featured Image section. If this rule had been around since the start, we wouldn't have had great images like Great Spirit Stalin, not to mention a lot of BC's stuff. - Pit #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG